New Warrior to seduce Part 1
by Master DA
Summary: When new warriors rise to a Mortal Kombat Tournament Mileena has a desire to mess with them like Hard Head by having sex with him. But Sheeva joins the crazy story for some reason ? Does Sheeva like him too ? Hard Head x Mileena for this chapter next is Sheeva. Rated M for intense sex and nudity Please review I need to know how good or bad was I?


New Warrior to seduce (Chapter 1 - Hard Head vs Mileena)

All rights from Mortal Kombat 9 go to Nether Realm studios except my oc Hard Head.

OC: Hard Head

Characters: Mileena & Sheeva

At the Coliseum's assemble room...

Mileena arrive's at the Coliseum to fight in a tournament arrived the same time as Sheeva and Hard Head. Mileena spots Hard Head and questions to Sheeva "who is that rock man of some sort ? "Sheeva replied "that is the new contestant they call him Hard Head because of muscular, rock, Earth body. "His abilities are to control Earth and Stone. He was naturally born in the Nether Realm but joined Earth realm to fight the cause, now if you don't mind I must go to my fight."

As Sheeva left for her fight, Mileena started to drool over on Hard Head literally but not as food but as a sex crave. She started rubbing herself and getting aroused by looking at him as she snarls at him.

When he looked at her she was still going and put her two fingers between her flexible tongue as she gets aroused. Even Hard Head liked her.

After her fight, Shang Tsung announced the next fighter. "Sheeva your next opponent will be Hard Head !"

Hard Head arrives as a sand storm for an introduction.

He taunts her. "I will bury you !" Sheeva replied "For the Shao Kahn!" The fight begins with Sheeva versus Hard Head, it was an intense battle and Hard Head wins the two rounds but he refuses to give her a fatality but gives her a K.O.. Hours later, when Sheeva woke up from her unconscious sleep from her last fight she started to think about the fighter she just fought and how amused she was by his actions. Sheeva ran off to search for him.

The next night...

Hard Head was focusing for his next match in his temple. Until Mileena arrive's at his temple unexpectedly interrupting his practice carrying a tube of lubricant in her hand.

"Mileena ? What do you want ?" Hard Head questions

"And what are you carrying ?" Mileena replied "just a little something for us darling." snarling while rubbing his chest

"Us you say ?"

"Yes" hissing like a snake. Whispers in his ear "Let us be together."

Mileena starts to remove Hard Head's pants to his knees and her mask so as her costume except her boots and wrist guards because she thought it would look good. Some how she knew that he would had a large penis. "Your penis is so hard but so dry honey!" "Don't be so fooled of how dry it is!" "Don't worry I'll put this on." She opens the tube and starts to put the lubricant on his penis and started stroking with her tongue wrapped around it with her hands to get a good grip and started licking the tip. Then she put her large breasts up against his large penis and massaged it until she put her mouth on it and started sucking him dry. Instead of feeling pain from her teeth he felt more pleasure every moment because of the lack of flesh inside but the penis hard on the inside literally. Until he burst and made a huge facial plus a cum shot into her mouth and face at the same time and dripping from her teeth.

Mileena smiling at Hard Head while wiping her face and mouth. coughing "Mm Tasty!" "Was it good for you ?"

" Yes but, I'm not finish yet !"

Hard Head doesn't know why she is doing this either because of his warrior spirit or just for sex so he played along. He had the feeling that she was just doing this for sex but he was starting to enjoying this so he kept going. She pushed him to the ground and went to a sitting position and started hoping up and down repeatedly she made shrieking noise when he put his large penis into her vagina. He grabbed and squeezed her big round butt cheeks and pulled it down with force into her vagina, with the lubricant it was a lot easier to slide in and out. She shrieks and moans every time he went rougher and faster on her, he even grabbed the right boob to make things more interesting as they bounced up and down. Mileena got picked up from the floor and He is holding her up while standing up and still penetrating her, he thrusts even faster and started leaking inside her vagina until he burst inside her. She sighed at the end as he pulls his penis out while leaking inside her vagina.

Aroused "mm so much inside me so warm too." As she blushed.

Hard Head replies "Well then get ready for the finale then !"

He throws her to the table on her stomach very roughly and the first thing he saw was her anal. He grabbed her butt cheeks stretched them wide enough for penis to go in. He did not even care if she was in pain or not. So he sticks his penis out and was getting ready to stick it in her. He sticks in her very roughly like stabbing someone deep inside Mileena screamed as he penetrated her. He went slow as starts off she starts moaning even more than before but she asks for him. "Go faster I want you inside me all of it honey mm." So he decided to thrust faster and she start's moaning even louder and her breast were flipping up and down in every movement.

"I CUMMING !" Mileena shouting twice.

At the moment when he makes his last thrust he hit the trigger in her and cum two times inside her anal, it filled with her anal with his whip cream and the same time she squirted all over. Her water was all over the floor as he took it out leaking from her vagina. Hard Head and Mileena were laying on table on their backs she was holding him very satisfied especially Mileena she was very pleased.

"We should do this more often honey."

Hard Head replies "I have to say it was very pleasing."

As Mileena gets up from the table she puts on back her costume she was shaking as she gets up from their very hardcore sex. "What's the problem ? I thought you could handle it Mileena ?" She picks up her lubricant tube as she leaves and said "we should do this again some day" giggles "farewell honey hoping to see you again." As she walks out of his temple Sheeva was spying on them the entire time behind the bushes even when they were having sex, she was finishing up from masturbating after watching them. Then runs off to see if she can get a piece of Hard Head.

To be Continued...

Chapter 2 - Hard Head vs Sheeva Coming soon

Hope you enjoyed part 1


End file.
